The disclosure relates to damping of gas turbine engine components. More particularly, the disclosure relates to damping of fan blades of turbofan engines.
Gas turbine engine components are subject to vibrational loads. One particular component is fan blades of a turbofan engine.
US Patent Application Publication 2013/0004324 discloses use of a carbon fiber fan blade airfoil body with a metallic leading edge sheath. US Patent Application Publication 2012/0070270 discloses a vibration dampener for vane structures containing carbon nanotubes. US Patent Application Publication 2012/0321443 discloses a vibration-damping rotor casing component containing carbon nanotubes.
In other fields, various patent applications reference the presence of nanotubes in composites. These include US Patent Application Publications 2012/0134838, 2012/0189846, 2013/0034447, 2009/0152009, 2004/0092330, 2007/0128960, and 2013/0045369 and International Application Publication WO2010/084320.